Más alla de un pozo
by Je-hechicerita
Summary: Nuevamente demonios se interponen en el camino de la busqueda de la perla, pero esta vez, las aventuras obligarán a los guerreros a llegar más alla de la época antigua para evitar su destrucción. Pero.. que pasará en ese lugar?Aventura, romance y humor!
1. La actualidad, otro mundo por descubrir

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

Más allá de un pozo (volumen 1)_CAPITULO 1_

La actualidad, otro mundo por descubrir

Un día más en la época antigua, era casi el mediodía y el grupo descansaba cerca de un estanque no muy profundo, estaba soleado, la temperatura era templada, en resumen, un hermoso día. Todos contemplaban el cielo.

Sango: -(suspirando) Es un bello día.

Miroku: - Siempre es bueno descansar un poco antes de seguir un largo camino.

Kagome: -(levantándose de repente) Un fragmento... se acerca.

Inuyasha: -(levantándose y desenfundando su espada) Viene de esa dirección.

Luego de unos instantes de espera, desde los árboles saltó un monstruo de apariencia gelatinosa de un color azulado.

Monstruo: - Los fragmentos, entréguenme los fragmentos.

Inuyasha: -(preparándose para atacar) Ja, ni lo pienses.

El monstruo lanzó una bola gelatinosa que inmovilizó a Inuyasha, luego, se dirigió hacia Kagome, pero el monje Miroku y Sango se interpusieron, mientras Shippo y Kirara, intentaban soltar a Inuyasha.

Al no poder robar los fragmentos de esa manera, el ser esquivó los ataques de Sango y envolvió a Kagome con una sustancia pegajosa, el monstruo se la llevó con él.

Inuyasha logró soltarse y junto con los demás, comenzaron a perseguirlo, luego de correr y correr, se detuvieron en el pozo, y la lucha comenzó.

Los ataques no le hacían ningún daño a aquella masa viscosa, y después de pelear por mucho tiempo, el monstruo tomó los fragmentos de Kagome, la soltó agresivamente y se lanzó al pozo.

Una gran luz rosa cubrió todo y luego disminuyó, pero no desapareció por completo.

Miroku: - ¿Qué está pasando?

Sango: - Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha: -( arrojando una piedra dentro del pozo) Creo que ya sé lo que está sucediendo.

La piedra entró en el pozo y así como lo hacia Kagome habitualmente, desapareció dentro de él.

Miroku:-(preocupado) El pozo se ha abierto

Kagome: - ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: - Sí, así es, ahora cualquier humano o espíritu puede pasar por él y trasladarse a la época actual.

Sango:-Tiene que haber una forma de cerrarlo

Miroku:- Tenemos que encontrar a ese monstruo

Shippo: - La época de Kagome está en grave peligro.

Kagome: -(levantándose) Tenemos que partir ya mismo.

Sango: - Es verdad, si no lo derrotamos, todos los monstruos que sigan el rastro de los fragmentos de Shikon serán atraídos hasta aquí y también se trasladarán hacia tu época, Kagome.

Miroku: - Vamos.

El grupo saltó hacia el pozo y llegó a la época actual sin ninguna dificultad. Al salir del templo donde se encontraba el pasaje que unía las dos épocas, Miroku colocó varios pergaminos en la puerta para que ningún monstruo lograra salir de allí.

Shippo: - Qué lugar más extraño.

Kagome: - Vengan, mejor entremos a la casa, ya está anocheciendo.

Al entrar, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, que nunca habían visitado el hogar de Kagome, estaban muy sorprendidos, todas las cosas que había en ese lugar eran completamente desconocidas para ellos. La mamá salió desde la cocina y saludó a todos con mucha amabilidad.

Mamá: - Bienvenidos, enseguida les prepararé un poco de té.

Kagome: -(a su madre) Ellos son Sango Miroku y Shippo, a Inuyasha ya lo conoces (a sus amigos) Ella es mi madre.

Sota: -(llegando) Hermana, trajiste al amigo con orejas de perro, ¡Ahora también viniste con personas de ropas extrañas!

Kagome: -¡Sota! Ellos también son mis amigos y se quedarán aquí. (Con aspecto sombrío) Si llegas a molestarlos, el monje Miroku te absorberá con el agujero negro que tiene en su mano, Sango te lanzará su boomerang y Shippo te quemará con su fuego mágico (volviendo a la normalidad) así que compórtate.

Sota:-(aterrorizado) S...sí

Kagome: - Subamos.

Todos subieron a la habitación de Kagome, Sango estaba encantada con el lugar. Se sentaron para descansar.

Kagome: - ¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar?

Inuyasha:- Supongo que tendremos que recorrer todo el lugar

Shippo: - Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Miroku: - Te equivocas Shippo, ese monstruo se quedará cerca del pozo, así podrá atraer con la energía de los fragmentos a los demás monstruos.

Madre: -(entrando) Aquí les dejo el té.

Sango: -(mirando por la ventana) Qué hermosa ciudad.

Miroku: - Mañana podríamos recorrer los alrededores.

Shippo: - ¡Podremos recorrer la ciudad!?

Kagome: -Eh... bueno, mañana cuando regrese de la escuela, iremos.

Inuyasha, tu tendrás que usar una gorra, y tu Shippo, tendrás que envolverte en una sábana para que no se note tu cola.

Kagome: - ¿Quieren comer algo?

Miroku: - No es mi deseo causar molestias.

Sango: - Te lo agradezco Kagome, pero no tengo apetito.

Shippo: - No, gracias.

Inuyasha: - No.

Luego de conversar otro rato, todos se acomodaron para dormir. Se ubicaron bien ya que la habitación de Kagome era bastante grande. Kagome durmió en su cama con Shippo. Sango, a los pies de la misma. Miroku se acomodó en la silla que había ahí e Inuyasha durmió sentado en el suelo apoyado contra el armario.

La noche pasó tranquilamente y todos despertaron muy descansados, bajaron a desayunar, se toparon con Kirara que jugaba alegremente con Buyo y se sentaron a la mesa.

Madre: - Buenos días a todos.

Todos: - Buenos días.

Sota: -(a Sango) ¿Qué era ese palo doblado que traías?

Sango: - Es un boomerang.

Sota: - Debe ser muy costoso lanzarlo ¿Verdad?

Sango: -(riendo) Sí, a veces, pero te acostumbras.

Shippo: -(mientras comía) Señora, esta comida está deliciosa.

Madre: - Me alegra que te guste.

Kagome: -( tragando un bocado de su desayuno a medio terminar) Debo irme o llegaré tarde.

Inuyasha: - Termina tu desayuno, yo te llevaré, no necesitarás salir tanto tiempo antes.

Kagome: - Te lo agradezco.

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a la escuela. Ella estaba en su banco rodeada de sus amigas.

Eri: - Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablas de él.

Kagome: - ¿De... él?

Yuka:- De tu novio, el chico rebelde, agresivo...

Kagome: -(riendo nerviosamente) Bueno, supongo que las cosas están... normales.

Eri: - ¿Normales? Kagome, ese chico no va a hacerte feliz.

Yuka: - Así es, no queríamos decírtelo antes.

Kagome: - No se preocupen, todo está bien.

Eri: -(golpeando la mesa)¡Queremos conocerlo!

Kagome: - Él vive muy lejos.

Yuka: - ¿Nunca va a visitarte?

Kagome: - Algunas veces. Siempre yo voy a verlo.

Eri: - ¿Te hace regalos?

Kagome: -(luego de pensar) Él me protege.

Yuka: - ¿De qué?

Kagome: - De cualquier cosa que me pueda suceder.

Eri: -(un poco más conforme) Entonces se preocupa por ti.

Yuka: - Te quiere mucho.

Kagome: - Ehhh...s...sí.

Luego de que terminara la clase, ya por el mediodía, Kagome salió con sus amigas, cuando empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa, a mitad de camino se encontró con sus amigos que ya la estaban esperando.

Kagome: - ¿Qu... qué están haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha: - Vinimos a buscarte.

Shippo: - Sí, tenemos que recorrer la ciudad.

Kagome: -(feliz, entendiendo los deseos de pasear de sus amigos) Bueno, ¿qué les parece empezar por el centro comercial?

Miroku: - ¿El centro comercial? ¿Y qué es eso?

Kagome: -(riendo) Les encantará, vamos.

***************

Sango: - Kagome, la ropa de tu época es muy extraña.

Kagome: -¿No quieres comprarte algo?

Sango: - ¿Comprarme? Bueno...

Kagome: - Entremos, yo te regalaré lo que quieras.

**************

Shippo: -(envuelto en una sábana, en los brazos de Inuyasha) Mira Inuyasha, toda esa comida.

Inuyasha: -(entusiasmado con la boca abierta) Sí, mira...

Miroku: - Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde nuestra época.

Inuyasha: - ¿Dónde están Kagome y Sango?

Kagome: -(llegando junto con Sango con dos bolsas) Veo que están entretenidos.

Inuyasha: -(señalando la casa de comidas) Todo esto se ve delicioso.

Miroku: - ¿Dónde estaban?

Kagome: - Con Sango compramos ropa.

Kagome escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, cuando volteó la sangre se le congeló. Eran sus amigas y Hojo que venían caminando lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella no pudiera escapar.

Amigas: - Hola Kagome.

Hojo:- Higurashi…

Eri: -(mirando a los acompañantes de Kagome) Tienes compañía.

Kagome: - í.

Yuka: - ¿Por qué no vamos todos a tomar algo? Yo invito.

Todos se dirigieron a una cafetería y se sentaron sin hablar.

Eri: -(al grupo de Kagome) ¿Ustedes que tomarán?

Sango: - Ehhh... yo... un té.

Miroku: - Lo mismo.

Inuyasha: -(con su hermoso buen humor habitual) No quiero nada.

Luego de que todos tuvieran servido sus pedidos, comenzó la conversación.

Yuka: - Kagome, preséntanos a tus amigos.

Kagome: -(muy nerviosa) Sí. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

Eri: - Nunca los vimos en tu casa.

Ayumi: - ¿Vienen del extranjero?

Kagome: -(antes de que alguien contestara) Sí, vienen de... Indonesia.

Eri: -(a Inuyasha) ¿Cómo es Indonesia? Lindo lugar ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha:- ( mirando para otro lado) ......

Eri: -(un poco molesta) ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Kagome?

Inuyasha:- ............

Yuka:-(siguiendo con el interrogatorio) ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella?

Kagome: - Chicas, podrían acompañarme un segundo?

Amigas: - Sí.

Eri: - Es un maleducado, Kagome, no nos contesta.

Kagome: -(ya en un lugar apartado) No le hagan muchas preguntas a Inuyasha. Él es un poco... tímido.

Eri: - ¿Es él, verdad?

Kagome:-(nerviosa) ¿A que se refieren?

Yuka: - ¡Es él! Lo sabía.

Eri: - Disculpa, pero es muy poco demostrativo, apenas te habla.

Kagome: - No lo hace en público.

Yuka: - Hay que admitirlo, ese chico es muy extraño.

Volvieron a sentarse, esta vez el interrogatorio fue para Sango y Miroku, quienes respondían con muchos nervios.

Eri: - ¿A qué se dedican?

Sango: - Yo... lo mismo que Kagome.

Eri: - Estudias.

Sango: - Sí.

Yuka: - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Sango: - .... tengo diecisiete años.

Eri: -(mirando a Miroku) ¿Eres su hermano?

Miroku: -(rápidamente) Sí, ella es mi hermana menor. ¿Verdad?

Sango: - ...Sí.

Hojo: -(a Kagome) Higurashi ¿Ya te recuperaste de tu enfermedad?

Kagome: - Sí, Hojo, muchas gracias.

Inuyasha: -(sorprendido) ¿Qué enfermedad?

Kagome: -(muy nerviosa) ¿No recuerdas? Te lo dije ayer.

Inuyasha: -(ofendido) Ayer estuvimos todos juntos el día entero y no me dijiste nada.

Kagome: -(riendo falsamente) Inuyasha, seguramente ya lo habrás olvidado.

Inuyasha: -(ya enojándose) Kagome, estoy seguro, no mencionaste ninguna enfermedad.

Kagome: -(enojándose porque él no se daba cuenta) ¡Yo te lo dije ayer!

Inuyasha: -(más enojado) ¡Lo recordaría!¡No me dijiste nada!

Kagome: -(histérica) ¡Ayer por la tarde, cuando te dije el motivo por el que me ausenté tanto tiempo a la escuela!

Inuyasha: -(al fin, entendiendo) ¡La enfermedad! Claro, sí.

Hojo:- Pensaba visitarte, pero la verdad es que no sabía, tal vez querías descansar...

Yuka: -(mirando un reloj) Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, debemos irnos. Nos divertimos mucho hoy. Kagome, recuerdas la fiesta del sábado?(Guiñándole un ojo) Inuyasha, también te esperamos. (A Miroku y Sango) A ustedes también chicos.

Kagome estaba desconcertada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sucedería eso, sus amigos a una fiesta, ¡Inuyasha a una fiesta!. Sería un desastre, tendría que pensar en algo rápido, sus amigas estarían todo el día interrogando a Inuyasha, y él no era muy bueno para el diálogo. Además de tener que buscar a un monstruo, Kagome tenía otro problema que resolver.


	2. El efecto de un veneno, una herida que m

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

Más allá de un pozo (volumen 1)CAPÍTULO 2

El efecto del veneno, una herida que merece venganza

ACLARACION:

Dialogo de los personajes

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

* * *

Kagome iba camino a casa con todos sus compañeros pensando, no podía pedirles a ellos que no asistieran con ella.

-Ahora ha anochecido, podremos buscar más tranquilos a ese monstruo. Dijo Inuyasha algo serio

-Será mejor separarnos. Respondió Miroku

-Sango, Kirara y tú irán por aquella dirección; Miroku, Shippo y yo iremos por esta. Dirigió Inuyasha mientras observaba a Kagome

-¿No se perderán? Preguntó ella

-No te preocupes, las encontraremos. Concluyó el hanyou con una expresión muy seria

Todos comenzaron a buscar por mucho tiempo. Era completamente de noche y todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Kagome se detuvo en seco.

- Dos fragmentos de Shikón se acercan a gran velocidad. Gritó Kagome estática.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras llegaba corriendo

-Pero si es...-Se sorprendió Miroku

-Kagome, supuse que estarías aquí, pero no imaginé que yo también podría trasladarme.- Dijo un joven lobo deteniéndose, efectivamente, era Kouga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Nadie te pidió que vinieras.- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos

- Cállate bestia. He venido porque un extraño olor rodea el pozo y me guió hasta aquí.

- Un monstruo ha abierto el pozo y cualquier espíritu podría pasar por él sin problemas. Estamos buscando al culpable, tiene que estar cerca.-Informó el monje.

-No te preocupes Kagome, yo te protegeré de cualquier mal. Tal vez podríamos vivir en tu casa si lo deseas.- Kouga miraba a Kagome y tomaba su mano.

-Te lo agradezco. Respondió ella nerviosamente

-Oye lobo sarnoso. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu época? Nadie te quiere aquí.- Gruñó Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ambos

- Mi deber es proteger a Kagome, ahora que puedo estar aquí... ella ya no te necesita.- Respondió Kouga enojado

-Ya deja de hablar, ahora veo lo que la abertura del pozo provoca: cualquier basura puede trasladarse.- Gritó Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba su colmillo de acero.

Te crees mucho solo porque conoces este lugar, ya verás que no llegarás a agitar esa espada ni una vez, perro inútil.- Kouga se preparó para atacar

-Ja, inténtalo.- Desafió el hanyou

-ABAJO!!- Inuyasha se quejó mientras su cara quedaba enterrada en el suelo.

- No te preocupes por mi Koga, vuelve a la época antigua y vigila el pozo ¿Si?- Dijo amablemente Kagome acercándose a él.

- Estás segura? Bueno, si eso quieres- Dijo mientras se formaba su remolino de velocidad, muy conforme- Nos veremos Kagome!

-No se los puede comparar. Suspiro Sango resignada

- No.- Dijo resignado Miroku

-Oigan, si quieren tanto a ese lobo ¿Por qué no se van con él?- Se mostró muy ofendido Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha. Dijo Kagome

-Creo que está celoso. Se rió en tono muy bajo Sango

-Nunca podríamos abandonarte, piensa en la señorita Kagome, a que otro perrito podría controlarlo solo diciéndole "abajo"- Dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba a él y todos reían-

- ¡Ya cállate!- Gritó el hanyou

- No te molestes Inuyasha.- Logró decir Sango entre risas

- Miroku solo bromea.- Dijo Shippo

-Koga solo quiere ayudar. Ya no pelees más con él ¿Si?- Lo miró amablemente Kagome.

-Bueno…- Inuyasha miraba al suelo mas tranquilo y algo avergonzado.

-¿¡¡¡ CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR!!!?- Culminó gritando la joven sacerdotisa

Siguieron buscando, solo se sentía una suave presencia, pero no se veía nada concreto.

- Debe estar escondido- Miroku buscaba alguna pista

-Aún no entiendo con qué fin ese monstruo ha abierto el pozo.- Inquirió Kagome

- Lo más extraño es de qué manera lo ha hecho, se supone que solo la persona que posea los fragmentos puede pasar por ahí, pero nunca abrirlo completamente- Sango pensaba seriamente

- ¿Tu que opinas Inuyasha?-Preguntó el monje

.........- Inuyasha fingía no haber escuchado nada

- ¿No me digas que todavía estás molesto?- Dijo Shippo algo enojad

- Inuyasha, ya discúlpame, creo que exageré un poco. Le dijo suavemente Kagome colocándose a su lado.

......- El hanyou miraba a un lado

:- Inuyasha, discúlpanos, no era nuestra intención...- Sonrió Miroku

-Excelencia, se acerca una extraña presencia.- Gritó Sango interrumpiendo

Todos se detuvieron, una sombra apareció delante de ellos, era la masa gelatinosa que había causado tantos problemas. Inuyasha desenfundó su espada.

- Devuélvenos los fragmentos de la perla.-Gritó Inuyasha

-Jamás, una vez que logre acabar con sus vidas, el paso de todos los monstruos será totalmente libre, y podremos capturar la fuerza.- El monstruo poseía una voz muy grave

-¿Acaso hay más monstruos como tú?- Preguntó desconfiado Miroku.

- Mis hermanos han sido sellados por monjes y gente de las aldeas. Ahora, debo conseguir que todos los monstruos se trasladen a esta época y capturen la fuerza de las personas.-

- ¡Aquí solo viven humanos! No te servirán de nada.- Dijo Kagome sufriendo

- Te equivocas, cada humano o espíritu tiene una fuerza interior que solo muy pocos saben usar, esa fuerza ayudará a borrar todos los conjuros que le han hecho a mis hermanos, así podrán despertar.

-Ja, y crees que te lo vamos a permitir?- Rió Inuyasha preparándose para atacar

- No tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes, disfruten lo poco que les queda de vida.-

El monstruo, antes de que alguien lograra reaccionar, echó una gran nube de veneno y desapareció.

-¡Inuyasha, Shippo, no aspiren este veneno!. Exclamó Miroku tapándose la boca

-A los humanos solo les provoca mareos, esto está especialmente hecho para criaturas mágicas.- Informó Sango colocándose su máscara

-¡Shippo!. Gritó Kagome observando entre la nube de humo y tapándose la boca

Sango lanzó su arma y el veneno se dispersó, desapareciendo y dejando posible la respiración.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Shippo!- Kagome corrió hacia ellos

El hanyou estaba completamente inconsciente junto con Shippo en el suelo. Kagome se arrodilló junto a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, despierta.- Kagome lo levantó del suelo

-No se preocupe señorita, este veneno no es mortal.- Tranquilizó Miroku acercándose

- ¿Estarán bien?

- Sí, solo tienen que descansar.

*******************

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese monstruo.- Dijo Sango sentada en la cama y mirando hacia la ventana.

-No podemos destruirlo, tiene que decirnos primero cómo logró abrir el pozo.- Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a los dos inconscientes.

-Sabias palabras señorita, debemos utilizarlo por un momento para nuestra conveniencia.- Dijo Miroku también desde el suelo.

- Amigos, tienen que descansar ahora, ya es muy tarde, yo me quedaré cuidando de Inuyasha y de Shippo.

- Nos quedaremos con usted señorita Kagome.- Respondió Miroku

- No te dejaremos sola, además, también tienes que descansar.- Sonrió Sango

La noche transcurrió y todos dormían despertándose seguido para vigilar la situación. Por la mañana, Sango, Miroku y Kagome bajaron a desayunar, sus amigos aún no habían despertado.

Comían tranquilamente cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

- Viene de arriba.- Sango dejó al taza en la mesa

-Inuyasha!- Kagome salió corriendo

Subieron los tres rápidamente y vieron a Shippo saltando sobre la cama y a Inuyasha rompiéndose la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Exclamó Kagome

- ¿Acaso están ebrios?- Dijo Sango

-No, es el veneno, hay que tranquilizarlos.-Informó Miroku seriamente

-Shippo, baja de ahí!- Gritó Kagome acercándose al kitsune que saltaba sin parar

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate.- Miroku junto con Sango se acercaban al hanyou

- Excelencia...

- Sí.- Ambos compartieron una mirada que transmitió el mismo pensamiento.

Kagome sujetó a Shippo en sus brazos y él quería soltarse, mientras que Sango y Miroku agarraron a Inuyasha uno de cada lado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Dijo Kagome mientras Shippo intentaba escapar

-Es la única forma de calmarlos.- Dijo Miroku luego de pegarle un fuerte golpe al hanyou, eso lo tranquilizó.

-Discúlpame.- Kagome le pegó a Shippo en la cabeza.

Todo se tranquilizó un poco. Pero el efecto del veneno aún seguía latente.

-¡Kagome! Sálvame.- Gritó Inuyasha acercándose hacia ella y tambaleándose.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tienes que ayudarme. Sabes una cosa, tengo ganas de tomar aire.- Le costaba mucho hablar por el efecto del veneno, y por eso sonaba como ebrio.

- ¿Qué hago?

-¡Miroku, amigo! Eres una buena persona, sabes, muy inteligente y...- Inuyasha se acercaba ahora riendo hacia el monje.

- Inuyasha....- Le dijo Shippo desafiante

- Shippo, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir. No te acerques a Kagome.- Lo miró gruñendo

- ¿Ah si? Ven a pelear.

- Te lo advierto.

- Excelencia, hay que hacer algo rápido.

- Señorita Kagome, tenemos que irnos.

- No podemos dejarlos luchando aquí.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar una solución.- Dijo Sango intentando acercarse a Kagome

-No te le acerques.- Se interpuso firmemente Inuyasha.

-Kagome, tienes que hacer algo.- Dijo furiosa Sango preparada para pegarle

_-Tengo que separar a Inuyasha y a Shippo hasta que pase el efecto del veneno. _Pensó Kagome

Kagome iba a ejecutar lo que había pensado, pero Inuyasha no le dio tiempo, la subió en su espalda, abrió la ventana y salió saltando por los techos riendo descontroladamente.

Sango trataba de detener a Shippo, que quería ir tras él.

-Sango, tenemos que seguirlos.- Dijo Miroku

- Sí. Pero no puede ser que tengamos que perseguir a Inuyasha!, se supone que estamos buscando a un monstruo!.

- Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción.- Se acercó a la ventana resignado.

******************

- Inuyasha, bájame. Ay no, ya es tarde, no puedo asistir a clase- Sufría mientras le pegaba en la espalda- Reacciona, tienes que tranquilizarte!.

-No dejaré que nadie se te acerque.- Dijo Inuyasha dejando de reir

-Estás loco!!, bájame.

Inuyasha siguió la orden de Kagome y los dos bajaron, ella se soltó y le acomodó la gorra a él, ya que estaban en el medio de la calle, era casi el mediodía, por consiguiente, todos salían de la escuela, y en efecto, las amigas de Kagome aparecieron.

- Hola Kagome. Saludó Eri.

- ¿Qué quieren contigo Kagome?. Inuyasha sonaba enojado

-Somos sus amigas. Respondió molesta Yuka

- Kagome, íbamos a llevarte la dirección de la casa de Shiku, para la fiesta, ya que no asististe a la escuela, recuerda que es mañana. -Dijo feliz Eri

- ¿¡Mañana?!

- Si, ten la tarjeta.- Yuka le entregó un papel

-Sí, iremos.- Dijo cortante Inuyasha mientras se adelantaba a tomar la tarjeta.

_-No es la misma persona que estaba en la cafetería, que extraño, ahora parece preocuparse demasiado por ella. _Pensó Eri

- Si no les molesta, Kagome y yo tenemos que irnos.- Dijo él molesto.

-No quiero.- Exclamó Kagome enojada

-Vamos.- La tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- Disculpen, amigas, yo….

-Kagome, no tienes que disculparte, entendemos perfectamente, es lógico que si él viene del extranjero quieran pasar tiempo juntos, ya que él, luego regresará a Indonesia.- Ayumi sonreía muy feliz.

- Kagome, nos veremos mañana. Este es un lindo lugar para caminar, diviértanse mucho.- Saludó Yuka

- Adiós, Kagome, mándale saludos de mi parte a tus amigos.- Eri empezó a caminar

Las chicas se marcharon. Kagome estaba estática por la interpretación de sus amigas. Inuyasha aún la sostenía del brazo.

-¿Quieres soltarme?!!!- Exclamó Kagome furiosa

-Kagome, ven, acompáñame.- El hanyou cambió a un tono mucho mas tranquilo y suave.

*****************

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- Exclamó Sango.

Así es- Dijo Miroku mirando hacia abajo, ya que estaban arriba de Kirara-es un veneno que afecta a las emociones, Inuyasha ahora podría estar triste, y luego cambiar completamente de ánimo ...

- Pobre de Kagome.

- Pero todo lo que haga sería ilógico, y la señorita Kagome se toma muy enserio lo que él le dice.

- Hay que encontrarlos rápido.

*****************

Ya en una especie de plaza, Inuyasha se detuvo muy tranquilo, aunque su voz seguía siendo la de un ebrio compulsivo.

- Discúlpame, mi actitud con tus amigas...

-Inuyasha, tu no estás bien.

- Claro que sí, recuerdo todo lo que hice, te pido que me perdones.

- Inuyasha....

Inuyasha se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Inuyasha... ¿Estás llorando?- Confirmó que así era -Creo que no tendría que haberte pegado tanto, pero ya no llores por favor.

- Fue tu culpa ¡Por tu culpa todo esto está pasando! – Gritó volviéndose hacia ella, sin la menor tristeza-Tú rompiste la perla de Shikón en mil fragmentos.

- Pero ¿Qué dices? Aún estás bajo el efecto del veneno?

-Ya te dije que no, pero el veneno me hizo recapacitar, no puedo creer cómo estoy en busca de esa perla con alguien como tú.- Dijo levantándose muy enojado.

-YA CÁLLATE, sin mi no podrías recolectar los fragmentos, soy la única que puede verlos!!!!- Gritó ella enojada

-Kagome...- El hanyou la tomó de la mano luego de un largo silencio

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Preguntó molesta

- Ven, vamos al río.

- ¿Al río? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

- Para decirte de una vez por todas la verdad.

- ¿Qu....qu... qué verdad?

-Vamos.

Caminaron sin hablar por largo tiempo, ya atardecía y llegaron al río. Un balcón separaba la calle principal del agua, Inuyasha se apoyó ahí, había mucho viento, Kagome no sabía de qué se trataba aquella verdad.

-¿Qué querías decirme? Preguntó ella asustada

-Kagome- comenzó, muy nervioso y mirando al sol, que ya estaba escondiéndose- no sé que me pasa últimamente, ahora que el efecto del veneno se ha ido, muchas cosas me han quedado claras-.

Quería pedirte...-tartamudeó muy nervioso- si... podría... quedarme... en esta época.

-¿Qué dices? Inuyasha... en la época antigua está...- Se sorprendió.

- A eso me refería. Ya no me importa.- Dijo mirándola, más tranquilo.

-¿Que ya no te importa? Inuyasha, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.- Cada vez sus ojos se abrían más de la sorpresa, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Inuyasha:- Ya no puedo protegerla, no tiene vida, no tiene alma, además yo...

-Es muy egoísta de tu parte decir eso, a ella no le importa nada, no puedes abandonarla.- Lo interrumpió muy seria- _¿O si?_

- Claro que puedo. No sé dónde prefieras quedarte, pero yo te acompañaré siempre.

-P... p..pero... Inuyasha.

La mirada que Inuyasha tenía... Kagome no podía decir nada, estaba como hipnotizada, una gran alegría corría por su corazón, así también la inseguridad la acongojaba. El sonrió y luego soltó la mano de la joven

-Kagome, cuando acabemos con Naraku, voy a quedarme en esta época contigo porque yo...- Dijo muy seguro, mirando la última luz del sol.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa?- Algo había sucedido.

Apenas el sol se escondió, él cayó inconsciente al suelo. Luego de que Kagome lograra levantarlo, sus amigos, que habían escuchado toda la conversación, salieron de la nada y todos juntos volvieron a la casa, Shippo también se había desmayado.

Una vez que se acomodaron en la habitación, Miroku procedió a explicarle a Kagome el efecto del veneno.

-... el veneno solo provoca que la persona diga cosas ilógicas

- ¿Entonces todo lo que dijo era mentira?

- Producto del veneno.

- Ese monstruo...- apretó sus manos furiosa -

-Kagome, ¿le creíste a Inuyasha?- Le preguntó la exterminadora suavemente.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ESPÍRITU CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- Salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo-

-No es buena señal.- suspiró Miroku

- Lo que Inuyasha le dijo, ella lo tomó muy enserio.- Sango se entristeció.

- La señorita Kagome es capaz de creerle cualquier cosa.

- Se nota.

*****************

-_Ese monstruo seguramente quería debilitar mi fuerza interior con ese veneno. Pero... ¿Por qué de esa forma?_- Kagome estaba apoyada en el árbol sagrado, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.-_Por un momento creí que decía la verdad._ _Pero solo fue efecto del veneno.-_suspiró con una expresión de furia y tristeza a la vez.-comenzó a caminar- Subiré para ver como están los dos.

Kagome subió más relajada. Entró; Miroku y Sango temblaron.

-S... se... seguramente cuando amanezca, los dos despertarán.- Dijo Miroku asustado.

-Sí... ya... ya no hay de que preocuparse.- Agregó Sango con miedo de su próxima reacción.

-Excelente, tenemos que hacer pedazos a ese monstruo. Nunca voy a perdonarle lo que hizo.- Sonrió Kagome muy animada

**Pido perdón a los que se ilusionaron con la esperada confesión, pero sino seria demasiado fácil. **

**La fiesta ya empieza y la acción también. ¿Qué pasaría si una noche de luna nueva el enemigo llega inesperadamente? ¿lograrán encontrar una solución a los problemas? ¿Cuál será el verdadero secreto para acabar con ese monstruo?**

**Todo esto y más en el tercer capítulo: Una fiesta y una búsqueda, dos problemas muy complicados, el final de esta aventura esta muy cerca. **

**Adiocito**


	3. Dos problemas muy complicados

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

Más allá de un pozo (volumen 1)CAPÍTULO 3

Una fiesta y una búsqueda, dos problemas muy complicados.

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos, era la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y vio a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los envenenados, sentados conversando bajo.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?- Preguntó media dormida Kagome

- Creíamos que era mejor dejar que descanses.- Sonrió Sango.

- ¿Ya podemos bajar a desayunar?- Inquirió Inuyasha

Kagome lo miró fijá mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que el monstruo había hecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Kagome...-Él la miraba fijamente también.

- Sí, bajemos. Inuyasha... –reaccionó rapidamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, pero aún no sé que sucedió.

-Ya no importa.- Concluyó ella con una falsa sonrisa.

Una vez abajo...

-Kagome ¿Asistirás esta noche a la fiesta. ?- Preguntó la madre de Kagome desde la cocina

Kagome se atragantó con un bocado del desayuno, mirando a sus amigos

- ¿A... a la fiesta? Bueno... si ustedes quieren...-

- Creo que no estaría nada mal.- Dijo Sango

Inuyasha solo se cruzó de brazos

-Señorita, si no le causa molestias...- Sonrió Miroku

-Perfecto.- Sonrió la joven- Pero...-mirando las vestimentas de sus amigos-... creo que será mejor ir al centro comercial.

******************

- En que puedo ayudarlos?- Preguntó la vendedora amablemente.

- Ellos necesitan ropa.- Informó Kagome

-Ni lo piense excelencia.- Dijo sutilmente Sango viendo que Miroku se acercaba a la vendedora, tomándolo del brazo.-

-Pero Sango! Como crees...?- Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Buscabas algo en especial?- Preguntó la vendedora a Inuyasha

Inuyasha se mareó por la gran cantidad de perfume que tenía la vendedora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó asustada la vendedora

-Sí.- Contestó débilmente el hanyou apoyado en el hombro de Kagome.

- Es alérgico.-Dijo Kagome riendo- Todo está bien.- señalando al monje Miroku- Mejor muéstrale la ropa a él.-

Luego de una hora de probar y probar, Miroku salió del vestidor con una remera negra y un jean muy moderno, con una cara muy conforme.

- ¿Cómo me veo Sango?- Preguntó Miroku

-Bi... bien excelencia, solo un poco extraño.- Contestó Sango sorprendida.

-Es tu turno.- Dijo Kagome feliz

-¿¡Estás loca?! No voy a vestirme como Miroku.-

- Tienes que hacerlo.-

- No Kagome-.

*******************

-La verdad que no te ves nada mal.- Dijo Kagome feliz a Inuyasha

-¿De verdad?- Se le pasó la furia de repente

- Claro, ven, mírate en el espejo-.

Inuyasha miró su jean y su remera azul bajo una campera de jean que tenía y su furia volvió.

- ¡Esto es muy incómodo!- Gritó el hanyou

- Ya te acostumbrarás.- Sonrió

Luego de guardar sus vestimentas anteriores, todos partieron nuevamente hacia la casa de Kagome. Ya ahí, faltando media hora para ir a la fiesta, Sango y Kagome subieron para cambiarse, y Miroku e Inuyasha se quedaron sentados abajo, Shippo jugaba con Sota a los videojuegos.

- Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ir a una fiesta con gente extraña.- Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

- Creo que siempre es bueno un poco de distracción. Además, podremos conocer un poco más sobre la época de la señorita Kagome.- Sonrió Miroku

- Eso no me importa, solo quiero destruir a ese monstruo y volver a mi época.- agarrándose la ropa-Ya no aguanto más, me siento muy incómodo.-

- Es una bella vestimenta. Me gusta.- Contestó el monje mirándose.-

- Están tardando demasiado. Iré a buscarlas.- Se quejó Inuyasha-

-No te lo recomien...- Inuyasha ya había subido-

-¡ABAJO!- Gritó Kagome desde arriba-

Luego de escucharse un fuerte golpe y de que pasaran algunos minutos, Inuyasha bajó corriendo y algunas cosas se estrellaban contra las paredes.

-Solo fui a buscarla, enloqueció.- Inuyasha bajó traumado

- Son mujeres Inuyasha, te golpean cuando menos lo esperas- con actitud de sabio, resignado- y nosotros no hacemos nada para merecer ese trato.- Concluyó Miroku

-No en tu caso Miroku-.

A los pocos minutos, Sango, con un vestido corto rosa, y Kagome, con una pollera blanca y una blusa celeste, bajaron. Los cuatro se sorprendieron al verse entre ellos así vestidos, siempre conservaban sus vestimentas habituales, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

Salieron caminando de la casa los cuatro, Inuyasha todavía quejándose de la ropa y con su gorra.

Al llegar, las amigas de Kagome los esperaban en la puerta junto con la dueña de la casa.

- Pasen por favor.- Los saludó Eri

Kagome mostró a sus amigos a los demás compañeros de clase. Sango fue directamente hacia un equipo de música, estaba muy sorprendida. Eri se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Decía Sango pegada al aparato, sin saber que Eri se encontraba detrás de ella-

- Sango¿ No sabes lo que es?-

- Ehhh... yo...- Dijo luego de un sobresalto

-Ahhh, es extraño que no lo sepas.-sonrió incomoda Eri

-......

- Hay algo más de este lugar que no conozcas?

-Claro que no.- Sonrió falsamente la exterminadora

- _Acaso los amigos de Kagome vienen de otro planeta. ?_-Pensaba asustada Eri- Mejor me voy Sango-Dijo riendo asustada.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Dijo Kagome llegando

- Esta música, es realmente hermosa.

- ¿Por qué no sales a bailar? No serías la única, hay muchas otras personas.

-¿Qué? No, no sé bailar.- Contestó avergonzada Sango

- Kagome, me preguntaba si... querías bailar conmigo esta canción.- Preguntó Hojo llegando de la nada.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero- empujando a Sango - Ella no tendría ningún problema.

- Excelente, vamos.

- ¡Kagome!- Exclamó entre asustada y avergonzada mientras Hojo la llevaba de la mano y Kagome sonreía.

Kagome estaba apoyada contra la pared mirando como se divertía Sango, eso la alegraba mucho, a su lado apareció Miroku.

- No ha visto a Sango señorita?- Preguntó Miroku acercándose

- Está bailando.- la señaló con el dedo.

- ¿Bailando?-

- Sí, él es uno de mis compañeros-irónica pero triste-Si tan solo alguien no hubiera llegado tan tarde...

- ....

****************

- Kagome ¿Por qué ese chico se ve tan antipático?- Preguntó Yuka

- ¿Inuyasha?-Luego de un silencio, con una falsa actitud de tristeza- Él está muy triste, ya que dentro de un tiempo, se tendrá que marchar y nos separaremos por un tiempo. Le es muy difícil aceptarlo.

- Kagome, ve a consolarlo. Se nota que te quiere demasiado.-Exclamó Eri

-Sí... claro.-Sonrió la joven nerviosa.

La fiesta transcurrió.

Kagome se encontraba con Sango y otra joven más conversando. Miroku, no estaba a la vista, pero Inuyasha estaba sentado solo, muy fastidiado.

- _Hay demasiada gente, esa música, esta ropa, es insoportable.-_Pensaba Inuyasha mientras se rascaba.

Eri , Yuka y Ayumi llegaron y se sentaron una a cada lado de Inuyasha. Él no pareció alegrarse demasiado

-¿Por qué no hablas con Kagome?- Preguntó Eri al hanyou

-.....

- Kagome nos contó todo, debes haber sufrido mucho.- Informó Ayumi

¿Ella les contó?-Sorprendido- Bueno... en realidad no fue tan grave.

- Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti aceptarlo.-Dijo triste Eri

-Solo fue cuestión de tiempo, ya todo está bien, pude controlarlo perfectamente.-Sonrió agrandado.

- Te comprendo Inuyasha. Te importa mucho lo que está pasando ¿Verdad?- Eri le palmeó el hombro

- Claro que me importa! Aunque solo afecte a Kagome, en realidad todo está en peligro.

- ¿Se va a terminar todo?- Yuka se desesperó

-No si puedo evitarlo.- Nuevamente sonrió arrogante

- No tienen que rendirse, podrán salir adelante sin ningún problema.-Ayumi estaba casi llorando.

- Sí.

- Inuyasha, quiero que te quede algo muy claro: las distancias nunca podrán separarlos.- Yuca se levantó muy conmovida

-Tenlo por seguro.-Sonrió Eri

-¿Separarnos? Pero... si el monstruo se encuentra en esta época ¿A qué se refieren?- Se dijo luego de que las muchachas se marcharon

****************

-Kagome, una presencia.- Dijo preocupada en tono muy bajo Sango

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes que se acerque más a este lugar, ve a llamar al monje Miroku.

-Sí.

Una vez que los cuatro se reunieron, se despidieron de todos y salieron.

Sango fue atrás de un árbol y volvió con su boomerang, el arco de Kagome, el báculo de Miroku y el Colmillo de Acero.

-Sango, trajiste nuestras armas.- Dijo feliz Kagome - Solo por precaución, las dejé en la mañana.

- Divina inteligencia Sango.- Elogió Miroku

- Supongo que no podrán luchar con esa ropa.- sacando algunas bolsas desde unos arbustos- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada, pero ustedes deben cambiarse.

- Vamos.- Exclamó Inuyasha luego de cambiarse su vestimenta.

Una vez que se encontraron lejos de la casa, el monstruo apareció. Kagome sintió una furia imposible de disimular, todos la miraban asustados.

- Veo que el veneno solo les ha causado problemas. Perfecto, prefería ser yo mismo quien corte sus cabezas y se quede con su fuerza.-Gritó el mosntruo

-Voy a destruirte, eres un maldito.- Kagome preparó su arco

-Señorita, debe dejarlo vivir un poco más, aún no sabemos como volver a cerrar el pozo.-Miroku la detuvo.

- Pero...

- Sabemos perfectamente que el monstruo hizo algo que a usted no le agradó en lo más mínimo, pero no es conveniente matarlo aún.

-Escucha, si no nos dices cómo volver el pozo a la normalidad, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.- Inuyasha preparó su espada

- Tal vez en otra ocasión, espero compañía.- Exclamó el monstruo

Un interminable ejército de monstruos aparecía en la dirección de la casa de Kagome.

-Vienen del pozo. ¡Sota, mamá, abuelo!- Amoe soltó su arco asustada

- Miroku, Sango, volveremos enseguida.- Gritó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha...-Kagome se sorprendió

- ¿Qué estás esperando? Dejaremos a tu familia en un lugar seguro, y luego regresaremos.

Los dos se marcharon y al llegar a la casa se encontraron con miles de monstruos saliendo del pozo, y a Shippo protegiendo a la familia de Kagome con su fuego mágico.

- Inuyasha, Kagome.- Dijo Shippo feliz de verlos llegar

- Shippo, muchas gracias.-Sonrió la joven

- Déjamelo a mí. Kagome, ¿adónde quieres que los lleve?- Preguntó Inuyasha

- Cerca del río. Pero no sabes donde queda, nunca fuiste ahí.

-Claro que sí, sé donde es. Tú quédate con Shippo aquí. Volveré enseguida.

- ¿Sabes ir allá?- Preguntó Kagome pensativa.-_Como lo recuerda??_

Inuyasha se marchó con toda la familia de Kagome en su espalda. Shippo y Kagome se quedaron cerca del árbol sagrado. Su campo de energía, nunca antes descubierto, los protegía de los monstruos que no dejaban de salir del pozo.

- Voy a buscar lo que provocó la abertura del pozo.- Kagome caminaba hacia el pozo

- No Kagome, si sales de aquí, los monstruos te atraparán.- Exclamó Shippo

- Tú estás muy cansado, te esforzaste mucho para proteger a mi familia. No me pasará nada.

Kagome estaba frente al pozo esquivando a los miles y miles de monstruos que salían. Saltó dentro de él sosteniéndose del borde para poder ver mejor y encontrar alguna pista. Luego de deshacerse de algunos monstruos pegándoles con su arco, logró verlo, un fragmento de Shikón, muy enterrado en la tierra, mejor dicho, en el límite entre las dos épocas.

Ella optó por sostenerse por las piernas del borde del pozo para acercarse más y poder cavar ahí.

Comenzó a escarbar con su arco, pero el fragmento estaba enterrado a gran profundidad, y los monstruos seguían saliendo, al no poder defenderse, fue atacada varias veces, pero no se dio por vencida, a pesar de sus graves heridas, siguió buscando con su arco, cada vez el resplandor del fragmento se hacia más fuerte, se estaba acercando. Pero de repente, miles de monstruos salieron al mismo tiempo; y Kagome, no pudo esquivarlos.

*************

Sango y Miroku luchaban contra el monstruo gelatinoso, el boomerang de Sango era fácilmente traspasado y la joven recibía directamente los golpes, mientras que Miroku, con su báculo, solo espantaba a la gran cantidad de espíritus que los rodeaban, la lucha era incesante.

Los dos estaban gravemente heridos, pero Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo no regresaban.

*************

Shippo intentaba acercarse al pozo, pero los monstruos no se lo permitían. Inuyasha llegó.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Exclamó Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha, Kagome está ahí adentro! ¡Quería encontrar la forma de cerrar el pozo, pero hay demasiados monstruos!- Gritó Shippo desesperado.

- Kagome....- Llamaba el hanyou mientras destrozaba los monstruos que se le interponían.

Cuando entró al pequeño templo donde estaba el pasaje hacia la época antigua, Kagome ya no estaba sosteniéndose del borde del pozo. Inuyasha saltó dentro de él y al trasladarse se encontró debajo de una gran nube de espíritus. Luego de destruir a todos, subió.

A unos metros, acostada en el pasto, casi inconsciente, estaba Kagome; Inuyasha se acercó completamente descontrolado y la sentó contra un árbol.

-Kagome, despierta por favor, tienes que resistir.- Inuyasha exclamó desesperado tomándole la mano- Está muy fría.- _Todo su cuerpo está helado, sus heridas son muy profundas. Tenemos que volver con los demás._

-Inuyasha... ya... encontré la... la forma para cerrar... el pozo.-Dijo ella muy débil.

- Kagome, tienes que descansar.- Dijo más tranquilo

-Tuve...mucho... miedo,... pensé... que nunca... llegarías –Dijo suavemente dolorida y luego volvió a desmayarse

- Kagome, ya puedes estar tranquila, no dejaré que nada te suceda.- la cubrió con su traje de tela de fuego y la tomó en sus brazos-

Los dos se marcharon hacia la época actual. Al llegar, junto con Shippo, volvieron hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku, quienes también estaban gravemente heridos y ya no podían resistir más. Cuando todos se encontraron, el Sol se escondió. No era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Esa noche, en el cielo, la luna no estaba presente.

-Inuyasha ha perdido sus poderes.- Shippo estaba desesperado.

- No tenemos otra opción.- Dijo resignado Miroku

Miroku lanzó algunos pergaminos que inmovilizaron al monstruo por unos minutos, en ese tiempo, el grupo aprovechó para escapar, volver a la época antigua y alejarse lo más rápido posible del pozo.

Ya en una choza en un lugar muy apartado...

-¡Maldición! Justamente esta noche hay luna nueva.- El hanyou golpeaba el suelo furioso

- Tranquilízate Inuyasha, así no solucionarás nada. Aprovechemos para descansar y reponer nuestras fuerzas.- Tranquilizó Miroku

- Mañana volveremos a atacar-Dijo Sango seria.

-Iré a buscar agua.- Inuyasha salió de la choza triste.

Él tardó una hora, pero cuando llegó, las cosas empeoraron. Vio a todos sus amigos rodeando a Kagome.

-Su respiración es muy débil.-Shippo lloraba

- Ha empeorado mucho.- Informó preocupada la exterminadora

-Cuiden a Kagome por mí.- Dijo seguro y con la mirada baja Inuyasha

Él se estaba por marchar de la choza cuando Miroku lo detuvo.

- Que harás?-Inquirió Miroku

-Destruiré a ese monstruo aunque sea lo último que haga!- Gritó furioso

Inuyasha salió corriendo y todos lo vieron saltar dentro del pozo. No tenía sentido detenerlo, ya que él no les haría caso, así que los demás se quedaron cuidando a Kagome.

*************

Inuyasha encontró al monstruo en una calle y desenfundó su espada, la cual no se transformó a causa de la luna nueva.

- Veo que has cambiado, tus poderes han disminuido por completo, ¿crees que vas a lograr destruirme así?

- Ya cállate, haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que hiciste.- Inuyasha se preparó para atacar.

- Ataca cuando quieras.

Comenzaron a luchar, la espada de Inuyasha se bamboleaba sin efecto alguno, y aunque saltaba para acercarse, era despedido por la fuerza de aquel ser. Usando sus manos y piernas, solo encontraba más y más heridas, la desventaja de Inuyasha era obvia.

Luego de unas horas, él estaba gravemente herido, ya no podía pelear más, su brazo derecho estaba ensangrentado y además, no llevaba consigo el traje de tela de fuego, aunque mucho efecto no tenía, ya que había dejado a Kagome envuelta en él.

Un ataque lo lanzó a unos metros y no logró levantarse, se le nublaba la vista, el monstruo se acercaba más y más a él. Cuando ya se encontraba enfrente de él, preparó una lanza de gelatina que se endureció como si fuera de hierro, apuntó a su corazón.

- Si quieres decir tus últimas palabras, es el momento para hacerlo.

- Mátame si quieres, pero te aseguro que luego, el que morirá serás tú.- Exclamó desafiante, pero débil

- Ja, ja, me han cansado tus ironías(preparando su lanza) terminemos con esto.

El monstruo atacó, Inuyasha vio como la lanza se detenía a un centímetro de su corazón. Pero solo vio un destello en el cuerpo del monstruo, que luego escapó.

Todavía estaba con la vista nublada, acostado cuando alguien se le acercó. A pesar de sus heridas, pudo reconocer perfectamente a aquella persona.

-Kagome... –Dijo sorprendido levantándose costosamente, mirando a la persona sentada a su lado.

-Inuyasha discúlpame, no logré acertar mi flecha.- Sonrió ella muy débil.

- Veo que estás mejor.

- Fue gracias a ti.- lo cubrió con el traje que él le había dado

-N... no tienes que agradecerme. Creí que algo malo te había pasado.- Dijo nervioso

-Y por eso se te ocurrió buscar a ese monstruo una noche de luna nueva.- Contestó molesta-Mejor vámonos, tienes que descansar.-Concluyó feliz

- Ja, podría haberlo derrotado.

Kagome, feliz, solo lo ayudó a caminar. Luego de un tiempo, al llegar, todos se tranquilizaron, pero no podían dormir sabiendo que todo estaba en peligro. Aún no podían atacar, estaban muy heridos.

- Antes de quedar inconsciente, vi un fragmento enterrado en el límite entre las dos épocas, lo que abrió más el pasaje. Supongo que si lo sacamos, todo se solucionará.- Dijo seria la joven sacerdotisa.

- El monstruo también tiene un fragmento ¿verdad? – Preguntó Miroku

- Sí.

- Fue muy inteligente, ahora que usted nos comenta esto señorita, puedo confirmarlo, ese monstruo ha activado una conexión especial entre los dos fragmentos.

- Explícate.- Dijo el hanyou

- Si nosotros destruimos al monstruo, el pozo seguirá abierto. Y si quitamos el fragmento del pozo, el monstruo seguirá atrayendo a los demás espíritus.

- ¿Quiere decir que hay que hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?- Inquirió Sango

- Así es, tiene que ser calculado, si no es en el momento exacto, ya no habrá manera de detener esto.

- Este lugar se está llenando de monstruos, mañana acabaremos con él.- El hanyou parecía muy decidido

Esa noche, todos descansaron, el día siguiente sería muy agitado.

Ya por la mañana, algo despertó a Inuyasha. Él salió de la choza muy sorprendido. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, no se sentía ninguna presencia. La época antigua estaba vacía.

Cuando todos despertaron, pensaron al mismo tiempo una sola cosa y decidieron ir hacia la época actual, ya sabían lo que se encontrarían allí, pero aún no imaginaban el peligro que eso implicaba.

¿**Lograrán terminar con esa pesadilla? ¿ Kagome logrará saciar su sed de venganza? **

**¿Qué clase de desafío esperará al salir del pozo de los huesos? **

**Adelanto: los venenos... mm... nada es lo que parece. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?**

**Entérense en el último capítulo: Venganza: un plan y un secreto**

**Sayonara**


	4. Venganza: un plan y un secreto

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados solo con el fin de inventar un fic.**

Más allá de un pozo (volumen 1)CAPÍTULO 4

Venganza: un plan y un secreto

Al llegar a la época de Kagome, Inuyasha y sus amigos confirmaron su suposición, lo único que había en ese lugar eran monstruos que volaban matando gente sin parar y robándole su fuerza interior.

- Alguien tiene que quedarse en el pozo- Aconsejó Miroku

- Y otro de nosotros tiene que avisar en el momento exacto para destruir la conexión entre los fragmentos de Shikon.- Continuó Sango

- Lo mejor será que Sango advierta a Kagome cuando llegue la oportunidad. Miroku y yo acabaremos con ese monstruo.- Concluyó Inuyasha

-¡NO! Yo voy a luchar, quiero darle su merecido.- Exclamó Kagome decidida

-Entonces yo me quedaré cerca del pozo y su excelencia me dirá cuando quitar el fragmento.- Asintió la exterminadora

- Inuyasha, intenta traer al monstruo lo más cerca que puedas de la casa de la señorita Kagome.- Dijo Miroku

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y, junto con Kagome se marcharon, mientras Miroku y Sango tomaron sus posiciones.

Cuando Inuyasha y su acompañante encontraron al monstruo, ella lo llevó haciendo que la persiguiera, hasta un lugar muy cerca de su casa, tal como lo habían acordado.

Una vez allí, la lucha comenzó, Inuyasha lanzaba su viento cortante, pero el monstruo se volvía a reformar, y las flechas de Kagome eran fácilmente esquivadas.

Ese individuo parecía absorber los ataques, Inuyasha corrió hacia él para atacarlo directamente, pero la criatura envolvió la espada con su cuerpo y comenzó a absorber a Inuyasha también, era imposible salir, así que el hanyou se introdujo un poco más adentro, tomó su espada y lo cortó por la mitad, quedando en libertad. Sin embargo, increíblemente el ser volvió a regenerarse, una imagen muy conocida para ellos. Acaso era invencible?

Kagome también tenía muchas heridas, pero no iban a dejarse vencer.

La calle, desierta, seguía poblándose de ataques y golpes. Kagome en un momento quedó inconsciente en el suelo, así que Inuyasha estaba solo para pelear.

-Ríndete, quiero tu fuerza, si no te resistes, te aseguró que tendrás una muerte rápida, al igual que tu amiga.- El monstruo se acercaba

-Ja, intenta matarme si puedes.- interponiéndose entre el monstruo y Kagome- Pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella.-atacando con su espada- Prepárate !

El monstruo formó una nueva lanza, Inuyasha ya conocía ese truco, así que cuando esta estaba acercándose a gran velocidad, él saltó esquivándola, pero la lanza lo persiguió contorsionándose y atravesó su estómago

Luego de unos minutos de estar en el suelo, Inuyasha se levantó costosamente, agotado y malherido. Apenas podía moverse. Preparó nuevamente su espada.

-Ja, ja, ja, realmente causas lástima- el monstruo comenzó a preparar una nueva lanza- No puedes moverte y pretendes agitar tu espada, sabes que no te servirá de nada, ya que si mi lanza vuelve a atravesarte, morirás.

- Te puedo asegurar que voy a acabar contigo.- Dijo débilmente Inuyasha

-¿Tu solo? ¿En ese estado?- Comenzó a reír enérgicamente.

- Vas a morir...

Inuyasha fue interrumpido, alguien había apoyado la mano en su hombro, al voltear, era Kagome, también débil, pero muy furiosa.

- Kagome...

-Él no te vencerá solo.- Dijo la joven preparando su arco, mirando al monstruo

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa y preparó su espada.

El monstruo comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién de los dos quiere morir primero?

-Ja, mejor guarda tus ultimas energías para llorar.- Inuyasha se veía más animado.

El monstruo sin hacer caso a la advertencia saltó para atacar directamente, en ese momento, Inuyasha realizó su viento cortante, pero esta vez, no podría ser evitado, ya que iba acompañado de una flecha de Kagome con un resplandor más brillante de lo habitual.

Esa imponente fuerza cubrió por completo al monstruo.

***************

-¡Ahora Sango!- Gritó Miroku

Sango saltó dentro del pozo y sacó el fragmento de ahí, otra fuerza muy poderosa cubrió el lugar.

Esas dos energías tan potentes se cruzaron y luego de unirse y formar una sola esfera de energía, esta explotó.

***************

Kagome abrió los ojos. Vio a todos sus amigos inconscientes en la calle. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

Ella corrió a ver a Sango, a Miroku y a Shippo, que no respondían a sus llamados. Luego, muy preocupada, fue a ver a Inuyasha.

-Amigos...- Kagome se veía triste

- Kagome... estás bien.- Inuyasha abrió apenas los ojos y se encontraba muy débil.

- Aún tienes abierta la herida, tenemos que ir a mi casa para curarte.- Dijo tocando la herida que él tenía en el estómago

-Yo estoy bien. Creo que ya todo terminó.- Su voz sonaba muy debilitada

- Eso parece. La fuerza interior que fue robada ha vuelto a sus dueños.

- Fuiste de gran ayuda.

-¿Q... qué? ¿Y..yo? – se levantó y caminó hacia otro de sus amigos, nerviosa-Yo sola jamás podría haber acabado con él.

- Yo tampoco podría haberlo hecho solo.

Kagome se detuvo estática al escuchar eso, sabía que era una forma indirecta de agradecerle la ayuda y que él no es muy bueno para hablar, así que no tenía nada que reclamarle. Muy feliz, se acercó a Sango, y su felicidad aumentó al ver como ella y los demás, despertaban y se sentaban un poco doloridos.

- Han acabado con él ¿verdad?- Inquirió el monje.

- Era una energía muy fuerte.- Sango se reincorporaba

- Ya todo está bien. Volvamos a mi casa, luego de que nuestras heridas sanen, nos marcharemos.- Sonrió Kagome

A unos metros unas personas venían caminando.

-¡Mamá, Sota, Abuelo! ¿Se encuentran bien?- Gritó Kagome corriendo hacia ellos.

- Claro hija, este zorrito nos protegió.

- Shippo, te lo agradezco mucho.

- No fue nada.- Sonrió el kitsune

-Pero... están muy heridos. Kagome, te daré la medicina al llegar a la casa.- Dijo amablemente la madre de Kagome

Todos volvieron y el grupo se instaló en la habitación de Kagome.

Miroku curaba las heridas de Inuyasha y Sango, las de Kagome, y luego de descansar un poco y de despedirse de la familia, todos se acercaron al pozo.

- Es un hermoso lugar, fue un placer haberlo conocido.- Sango recorría el lugar con su mirada

- Inuyasha tiene mucha suerte en poder venir tan seguido.- Dijo Miroku

- Una vez que saltemos, el pozo se sellará totalmente, y solo Inuyasha y yo podremos trasladarnos.- Informó Kagome

-Es una lástima. Aún tengo que ganarle a tu hermano en los videojuegos.- Comentó tristemente Shippo

Ya más animados todos volvieron a la época antigua. A unos metros, el resplandor que salía del pozo se hizo por un momento más brillante y luego desapareció por completo.

- Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.- Dijo Sango mirando el pozo, como los demás

- Será mejor que sigamos caminando, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer.- Inuyasha comenzó a caminar

El grupo emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia el noroeste para buscar a Naraku.

Ya pasados dos días de caminata, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, era un hermoso atardecer.

Inuyasha, Shippo y Kagome caminaban tranquilos, y unos metros atrás, Miroku y Sango hablaban muy bajo.

- Parece que Kagome se ha vengado de lo que ese monstruo le hizo. Aunque Inuyasha también.- Comentó Sango

-Se enfureció cuando la señorita Kagome estaba inconsciente- Miroku suspiró larga y tristemente

- ¿Qué sucede excelencia?

- Creo que cometí un grave error.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó preocupada la exterminadora

- Ayer, cuando nos detuvimos en aquella aldea, encontré un escrito.

- Un escrito?

- En realidad me lo entregó una sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y qué decía?

- Le he dicho a la señorita Kagome que el veneno producía decir cosas ilógicas.- Suspiró

- Pues... así era.

- No Sango, en el escrito decía que el veneno que utilizó el monstruo, jugaba con las emociones, pero la disolución del efecto es lenta y cuando el veneno comienza a desaparecer, lo que la persona dice puede ser mentira... o puede ser verdad.

Los dos miraron a Inuyasha sorprendidos, y la información de ese escrito solo quedó en un secreto entre Sango y Miroku, un extraño secreto lleno de duda y misterio.

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro lugar, donde hacía mucho frío y habitaba un silencio sepulcral, dos resplandores encendieron el brillo, de una nueva amenaza

¿ FIN?

**No, lamentablemente no es el final, la historia continúa en la segunda parte, la cual publicaré según la aceptación de la primera, así que espero sus opiniones con mucho entusiasmo.**

_**Más allá de un pozo (volumen 2**_**): enemigos con simples deseos de destruir las vidas de Inuyasha y sus amigos, si es que primero, no se destruyen entre ellos. (Uy).**

**Bueno, no se pierdan la segunda parte: seguimos con el veneno ¿resolución?. Más desafíos, acción, tristezas y alegrías, y nuevamente una aventura que abarca mucho más de los límites del pozo de huesos.**


End file.
